


My love I love him more

by 360Killer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Bottom Adam, Broken Family, Cheating, Depressed Dean, Flashbacks, Incest, M/M, Sad Ending, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/pseuds/360Killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Adam are the profits of lucifer and Michael. They find themselves already in a deep situation. The truth behind of a war that lucifer and Michael are some thing more than enemies. Sam was already in relationship with Dean but he starts to grow feelings for Adam.... The twist is that Adam wants to be with Sam but he never shows it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The prophets and the hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).



~Sam's side of being a prophet~

  
All Sam remembers is talking to Dean about if he didn't make it with putting lucifer in the cage

_'Sam please don't do this I don't want you to do this please!" Dean said having tears rolling down his face._

_'Babe, don't worry it'll be okay.' Sam said as he started to walk towards the door to were they would last be together._

Oh no."Dean!?" Sam screamed all he heard was his echo. 'No, no, no, this can't be happening!' Sam thought as he stood up as he looked around a pitch black room.

"He's not here to protect you Sammy." He heard a voice speak up and echo around the dark room.

"Lucifer!" Sam yelled as he saw Lucifer appear right in front on him.

"You miss me?" Lucifer asked as he laughed and disappeared.

Sam looked around in fear starting to grow upon him. "Where am I?!" Sam yelled as he heard nothing but more laughing getting louder and finally the words he didn't want hear got to him .

"Right in the big brain of yours."

He ran his hand though him hair and started to slowly breath in and out. "What? Are you missing your big brother Sammy or is he more than that? Is he your-"

Sam cut his sentence off with a yell back. "SHUT UP!"

He heard no more talking and another chuckle. "So he is. Oh, Sammy what would your daddy think about that?" Lucifer continued to torment Sam until Sam could take no more and had tears rolling down his face.

''Dean...my love....I love you....I might give it up...' Sam thought putting his back up against one on the walls and slid down look up at the ceiling. 'Everything was going to be okay, right? No, everything will never be the Same I won't see my love and I will fight my other brother... Adam.... Wait, what if we could find a way out of this? No.' Sam stopped thinking about it and slowly tried to fall asleep, feeling tired. He didn't even know what time it was or what month it was, all he knew was that he was trapped here.

Forever?

~Adam's side of being a prophet~

  
Adam remembers when Dean and Cas left him there to be chosen.

_''Help me Dean! Castiel!'' Adam screamed as the loud static noise started to get louder and louder - until Adam could hear Dean running with Sam._

_He hears Sam cry out 'Dean wait! What about Adam!' And the words get to him and make his stomach clench._

_''We have to leave now or we're going to die here!!"_

_He screamed in agony and the bright light kept getting brighter and brighter until he felt like he was going to die, but he opened his eyes to a light room with nothing in it but a bed._

He would get payback like Michael said he would - get his revenge on that scum of a maggot human.

"Do you need anything." He heard Michael say as he jumped and he saw the archangel looking down upon him.

"No thank you, I'm good" Adam said as Michael squinted his eyes towards him.

"A war is about to begin and you say that you have nothing you want before this happens." The angry archangel says in a annoyed voice as Adam was afraid that the archangel would find out that he didn't want to fight Lucifer since that was his brother.... Sam. He just really he didn't know how to put the feelings he had for Sam. He was stuck in train of thoughts for Sam, as the archangel was over-hearing on what he was thinking and looked at him.

"Well, you better get so sleep because we will be starting the the destruction tomorrow."

As Adam looked around he saw nothing but the bed and the same bright white walls surrounding, nothing but light and grace.

 

~Dean, after Sam gets caught ~

Dean hasn't eaten since Sam got caught by Lucifer. All night and day he's been trying to find a way to get Sam back, even if it meant giving his life again.

Castiel would teleport and check up on him but all Dean gave him was a glare and went back to his work.

"Dean,don't beat your self over this. Sam wouldn't want for you to do this." Cas said and he got the only words within over four weeks.

"Fuck you, Cas." And Dean looked up at Cas and walk forward to get a pen.

"Dean you need to stop. Nothing will change, Sam is never coming-"

Castiel was cut off when Dean punched in the face but he just stood with no mark on him and Dean hand was in pain. With a pain in Dean hand, he walked over to a chair and sat down and started to cry.

"You don't know how it is to lose your lover or baby brother! It's horrible! I promised my dad that I would look after Sammy and I've failed!" Dean yelled as Castiel lowered his eyes and teleported away. "Yeah, you have no answer to that!, You damn angel!" Dean yelled as he opened the scotch and started to chug it down to ease the pain of losing Sam. 'Why didn't you stop him? I lost my baby brother.' Dean thought as he drank away his problems.


	2. The confession

It had been weeks or months or even years since Sam has seen or heard from Dean. He's only heard from Adam and it's been like they were 'dating again'.

The two archangels were fuck buddies and Sam was staring to have feelings again for Adam.

The only thing he has seen is Lucifer. He could hear him torturing people and Angels to get word of what going around with the hunters.

He's heard Adam's voice since Lucifer and Adam meet up frequently and would be at each others lips kissing hard and fast as Sam could hear. They made sure both of them got the feeling of what what was happening. Last time this happened he could hear Adam was enjoying it and was moaning with Lucifer and Michael.

"Looks like some ones prophet is enjoying the sound." Sam heard Lucifer say as he he went faster in Michael and the slapping and moaning got louder and hotter.

"Yeah, I can see Sam's getting excited from it." He heard Lucifer add to his sentence. Sam heard Adam moan Sam's name and the other two moaning hard as they heard the sound of the stop and heavy breaths could be heard.

"Sam, I-I...love you." Adam said as Sam eyes' where widely opened and finally realizing what was going on.

"Aw, looks like little Adam can express his feelings for Sam." Michael said as Sam blushed red. He could hear the knock down of a door being broken.

"Sammy!! ...no." He heard as Lucifer snickered and started to walk towards Dean.

"You missed the show Dean, we had so much fun! He and Adam were all over each other." Lucifer said with a dark smile across his face and Dean shook his head and looked at the two of them with a almost tortured expression.

"No, my Sam wouldn't do that." Dean said as the two archangels looked at each other and looked back at Dean. "If you don't believe me, then just ask Sammy..."


	3. Choosing

Dean stared right at Sam, who he finally got to see again. Sam saw a crying Dean in front of his eyes. "Is this true Sam? Do you really love Adam?" Dean asked. Sam turned his head away from him, Dean's eyes widen with tears. "

My love, I love him more than you can ever think. When we met him, me and him had a thing for each other, but I loved you and didn't want to hurt you. Now I feel for Adam, because we've got that connection again. It didn't seem like you'd ever come back so I chose Adam. I'm so sorry my love." Sam said as Dean cried even harder and then smiled.

"I'll miss you Sammy, I guess this is what you want and this is maybe the last kiss and goodbye I get." Dean said walking up to Dean and kissing Sam. Sam kissed back and Dean backed up and started to run and run until the demon catches up to him.

"No stop!" Sam yelled as they heard Dean screaming and then silence to see Dean walk back in with black glowing eyes and a wicked smile. "What a great family reunion." The demon said as the two archangels laughed and teleported away.

Dean sat in a dark room thinking about killing Lucifer and Adam.

"I'll be back, when I am I'm coming for you, fucker!" Dean yelled as he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.


End file.
